Jinx
Jinx is an upcoming champion in League of Legends. Mayhem everywhere you lookJinx, the Loose Cannon, revealed Abilities }} | }} Jinx's basic attacks grant bonus attack speed for 2.5 seconds, stacking up to 3 times. The stacks decay one at a time when she stops attacking with her minigun. |description2= Switching to her Rocket Launcher will not clear any active stacks, but they will not grant attack speed after her first attack. |leveling= % % |range= |cost= |costtype= |cooldown= }} Jinx gains bonus attack range and deals bonus damage on her attacks, at the cost of mana per attack. |description2 = Additionally, her attacks will splash to nearby enemies - dealing full damage to all enemies within 150 unit radius (Pending for test). The bonus damage to her target and the splash damage both scale additively with critical strikes. |leveling= |range= |cost=20 |costtype=mana per attack |cooldown= }} | **While using , Pow-Pow will generate one stack of attack speed per enemy hit. **It is worth noting that Jinx's attack speed per level is tied for the lowest in the game and is significantly lower than other marksmen. At level 18, Jinx, with all three stacks and no other modifiers, will have a base attack speed of 1.55 attacks per second without having to use any mana. Pow-Pow will turn off her added range modifer, damage modifer and splash attacks from Fishbones. * **On-hit effects are only applied to the primary target. As with most examples of on-hit splash damage, the splash damage will not apply on-hit effects (including lifesteal) nor spell effects. **As with most on-hit physical damage, the bonus damage dealt to Jinx's target will apply lifesteal. **The splash damage will not occur if Jinx's attack is , , or if the attack misses. **The splash damage will still occur while attacking towers, so be wary of drawing aggro. **Unlike , the splash damage from Fishbones will be triggered multiple times while using . The splash damage stacks if multiple instances overlap. The splash damage around secondary targets will deal 50% damage and cannot critically strike. A primary target can take 210% damage (not factoring critical strikes) - 110% main attack and 2 x 50% splash damage. ***Fishbones costs mana per attack, not per hit. As such, will not ramp up the mana cost. |video= }} }} After a short delay, Jinx fires a shock blast that deals physical damage to the first enemy hit, also granting true sight and slowing it for 2 seconds. |leveling= |range=1500 |cost= |costtype=mana |cooldown= }} | . *During the delay, a line appears that indicates the path of the projectile and is visible to allies and enemies |video= }} }} Jinx tosses out 3 chompers that, once armed, explode on contact with enemy champions dealing magic damage over 1.5 seconds to nearby enemies. The champion that sets off the chomper is also rooted the same duration. Chompers explode automatically after 5 seconds. |leveling= |range=950 |cost= |costtype=mana |cooldown= }} | }} Jinx fires a rocket that gains damage over the first second it travels. It explodes on the first enemy champion hit, dealing Physical Damage plus a percentage of the target's missing health. Nearby enemies take 80% damage. |leveling = |range=Global |cost= |costtype=mana |cooldown= }} | }} References cs:Jinx de:Jinx fr:Jinx pl:Jinx